Battle Aftermath
by TriWritersInc
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's bond is faint because Sunstreaker almost offlined. They head back to their quarters and strengthen their bond. Slash/Sticky.


Author Note: Hi this is Major here! Ok so this is technically my third sticky Transformers scene but I'm still working on my writing technique for these kinds of scenes. I hope you enjoy reading it and I'd love some feedback on how to improve it. Warnings for slash and sticky! Oh wait...Twincest too. This is unbetaed.

* * *

><p>The luminescent overhead lights were the first thing Sunstreaker saw when he emerged out of stasis. His optics had come online first and astroseconds later his audio receivers came online.<p>

The harsh voice of Ratchet exploded in his helm as his audio receivers booted up, their sensitivity at an all time high. The loud noise made the yellow Lamborghini wince, giving away the fact that he was awake.

Ratchet's helm appeared directly over Sunstreaker's optics, the medics faceplates pulled into a scowl.

"You pit slagging glitch! What in Primus' name made you do that! Do you know just how close you came to offlining?"

"No don't answer that," Ratchet yelled as Sunstreaker made to reply. "Do you know what kind of state you put your brother into? When will you finally start thinking about the consequences of you fragging foolish actions out on the battle field?"

Sunstreaker imperceptibly quivered the medic's words reverberating through his processor. Grief flooded through the yellow twin's CPU at the meaning behind the words. Ratchet, not one to stop mid-rant continued on without sparing a glance for the Lamborghini.

"Sideswipe almost offlined while you were in stasis, the shock of your injuries threw him off balance before you faded out of the twin bond. Do you realize just what might have happened? Either you or Sideswipe might have died while the other lived on, just an empty frame with no real life! Do you really want to condemn your brother to that?" Ratchet continued his voice falling from its loud, ranting pitch to his deadly serious tone.

Visible shudders now ran through Sunstreaker's frame, his worst fears realised. There was no way he wanted to condemn Sideswipe to that, the red twin was the other part of his spark, his entire being, there was no way they could live without one another. Even the very thought of what could have happened to either one of them sent lancing flashes of pain through the yellow twin's spark.

As the third shudder wracked Sunstreaker's frame the twin bond flared to life, not as strong as it had been before the battle but it was there. It was then that Sunny realised just how close it had been, the spark bond wouldn't have gone quiet unless he had been on the verge of offlining. It also disconcerted him that he hadn't even noticed the bond was quiet, usually as soon as he woke up he would be flooded with Sideswipe's feelings and worried thoughts, wanting assurance that Sunny was safe.

Even as the bond came alive again, only a trickle of emotion filtered through. Worry was the strongest emotion although barely even there, just floating on the outskirts of Sunstreaker's perception. Anger could also he felt although that emotion wavered, sometimes there and tangible and other times not.

The yellow Lamborghini's vents whirled as he tried to suck in oxygen to cool his rapidly heating body, his processor frantic with the need to be reunited with his twin.

It was when the sound of struggling vents filled the room that Ratchet realised what was happening, Sunstreaker was going into bond shock. Rushing to the twin's side Ratchet urgently commed for Sideswipe to come into the medbay, remotely triggering the blast doors to open. Sideswipe shoved his way into the room from his vigil outside the medbay, almost tearing the heavy blast doors off of the hinges in his haste to enter the room. Flying across the room Sideswipe was at his twin's side in seconds, arms wrapped around his brother's shaking form.

Even as Ratchet rushed to get his spark scanners and hook up the energon lines to Sunstreaker, the yellow twin started to calm down. His shudders slowly stopped, armour no longer shaking and intakes calmed to normal.

Ratchet snarled, all that rushing for nothing, one day his circuits would probably fry from too much stress, primarily caused by the twins. Who would fix this motley crew then? Sometimes the medic just felt like locking himself in his quarters and leave the Autobots without a medic for a while, just to show them how much of a role he really played in this war.

Ratchet's grumbling wasn't heard by the twins, their close proximity strengthening the bond enough that they could share thoughts. Everything other than themselves and the bond faded into the background as they talked.

Sunny, calm down, your okay... Your okay" Sideswipe murmured across the bond, trying to sooth his distraught brother. Undoubtedly Ratchet had another one of his rants, and as always didn't realize how much of an impact it had on the golden frontliner.

"Sides," Sunstreaker keened as the shudders wracked his frame.

"I'm right here Sunny, I'm fine."

"I almost killed us, you almost had to live without me," Sunstreaker moaned, his distraught feelings coursing through the bond.

"It wasn't that close Sunny; you stabilized at 67% spark power. You would have had to lose a lot more to offline," Sideswipe said as he tried to reassure his twin.

"But our bond is so weak, Ratchet said..."

"Ratchet doesn't know anything about our bond, he doesn't even have a sparkbond himself," Sideswipe cut in, not letting his twin complete the thought.

"But it's so weak, I couldn't even feel you when I woke up and I didn't even notice," Sunstreaker cried, getting more and more distressed.

"Sunny calm down, it was just because Ratchet didn't let me come see you, my spark hasn't been in close proximity with yours for joors and we haven't spark merged in vorns. Our spark bond is fine, we just need to strengthen it," Sideswipe explained, hoping the explanation would stop his brother from panicking.

"Are you sure Sides?"

"I'm sure Sunny."

The reassurance seemed to be enough for Sunstreaker as the shudders stopped and he relaxed into Sideswipe's arms, resting his helm against the red shoulder.

Ratchet threw his wrench across the room, a loud clang reverberating around the medbay as the instrument connected with Sideswipe's helm.

"Sideswipe, get yours and Sunstreaker's afts out of my med bay before i reconstruct you into toasters," Ratchet yelled, vents cycling noisily. When Sideswipe didn't move after two seconds a second wrench followed the first.

"Out!"

That was all the motivation either of the twins needed to get out of the medbay, fast. Launching themselves off of the berth they were sitting on the twins were a streak of yellow and red as they rocketed through the medbay and fled out the door. It wasn't until they were well away from the thick blast doors that they slowed down, making sure that they were far enough away from the medic that a stray flying wrench couldn't hit them.

Their pace didn't slow much, even as the distance between themselves and the Hatchet's domain widened. Both of the twins were on a mission to get back to their quarters and spend some time together.

Upon their arrival at their shared quarters Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hurriedly opened the door and rushed through the door, locking it behind them. The door had barely locked before Sideswipe was pushing Sunstreaker up against the wall, red servos pinning the golden chassis in place.

Sunstreaker's optics darkened slightly as red servos caressed his helm fins, eliciting a soft groan from the golden front liner's vocaliser. His strong chassis was pinned against one of the orange walls of their quarters, his twin taking the dominant role for once. Usually Sunstreaker would be pushing Sideswipe against the wall, instead Sideswipe was taking charge.

Many who knew the golden twin wouldn't have thought him capable of being submissive, even slightly. The majority of the bots that knew him would have major processor crashes if they ever found out that the dominance between the two lovers was shared equally. Usually Sideswipe would look after berth situations while Sunstreaker revelled in being able to frag his twin senseless wherever he pleased within their quarters.

Sunstreaker ran his servos over his twin's red chestplates, paying special attention to the seams he found there. Each time he passed over transformation seams he dipped the tips of his digits into the crevices there, tweaking wires which gained pleasurable moans from Sideswipe.

Sideswipe had stopped using his hands to hold up his twin, instead he leaned pinned Sunstreaker to the wall with his chassis. His hands now free to roam; Sideswipe put them to good use, caressing his brother's audial fins. The ghosting caresses drew longing moans from the golden mech.

The sound of whirring fans filled the room as they tried to cool the rapidly heating frames. Every touch, every sound just seemed to increase the heat in each twins' chassis.

Sunstreaker could feel Sideswipe's servos running along his body, slowly making their way closer to his codplate. The red twin made sure to run across every seam and every wire that caused him pleasure, always moving downwards.

Sideswipe ghosted his hand across Sunstreaker's codplate, the touch causing his twin to buck into his hand. Lubricant started to seep around the edges of the plate but never made it to spilling point as Sideswipe caught the latch which caused the metal to retract, baring Sunstreakers interface panel.

Sunstreaker let out a soft moan as cool air hit his interface panel, the opposing temperatures causing a sensor flare. His twin's hands ran along his spike for only a second before a finger was plunged into his valve, setting off sensor nodes throughout the tight space. Coolant started to flow more rapidly as the red twin added a second finger, scissoring in response to the yellow twin's response.

Sideswipe could feel Sunstreaker's valve clenching around his fingers, the heat and lubricant combining together as the liquid ran down his fingers and onto his wrist joint. The red twin added a third finger, pumping it sharply to get a long groan from the golden warrior.

The loss of Sideswipe's fingers from his valve caused Sunstreaker to online his optics, which he hadn't even realised he had offlined. He keened softly at the loss, his sensors aching for more stimulation. Before he could keen a second time Sideswipe grabbed his legs, wrapping them around the red twins hips. The red hellion's spike was now pressed up against the entrance to the valve, teasing him unmercifully.

"Slag it Sideswipe," Sunstreaker growled as his twin waited slightly too long before entering him.

Instead of responding Sideswipe just trusted his spike into the yellow twin's valve, setting off each and every one of the sensors found there. The warm heat enveloped his spike and the walls of Sunstreakers valve clenched around him tightly putting pressure on each of the nodes along its length.

Without allowing Sunstreaker to adjust for long Sideswipe set a slow and leisurely pace, designed to annoy the golden warrior. The yellow twin's hips ground against Sideswipe each time he entered Sunstreaker to the hilt.

On the verge of overloading Sideswipe halted his thrusts to open up his chest plates. Both mechs' vents were heaving as they tried to cool the heated bodies. Each chassis was craving overload, every sensor alight with pleasure and need. Sunstreaker's chest plates slid back only milliseconds after Sideswipe had bared his spark.

At the same time as thrusting into Sunstreaker the red twin crashed his spark down onto his twins, the sensory and emotional stimulation throwing them both into an intense overload. Waves of heat and pleasure drowned both twins as their consciousness combined into one. Every thought and feeling was shared by both mechs, the last vorn of unpleasantness being smoothed out by their union.

Sideswipe withdrew his spike from Sunstreaker's valve but the twins didn't pull away from the sparkmerge. Instead they went into stasis still joined together, offering eachother comfort and love after the hard battle they had fought. No matter what kind of hardship they had to face or how hard a battle was they could always be sure that where one went the other would follow.

* * *

><p>Read it? Review please!<p> 


End file.
